Le pendentif
by Simakai
Summary: Shonen ai RaduIon. Ion rêve à son ancien tovarash après la mort de celui ci. Mais est ce bien un rêve?
1. Le premier rêve

Bon, je me décide enfin à poster cette fic de Trinity Blood, même si je suis à peu près sûre que personne ne la lira à cause de l'impopularité malheureuse de cette série. Ne serait-ce que pour mieux la consigner, je la poste donc, et j'espère que les fans de Radu et Ion y trouveront leur compte.

J'ai mis quelques théories très personnelles tout d'abord sur les intentions "réelles" de Radu, et aussi ma théorie sur la réalité parallère des rêves, inspirée de Nietzsche.J'espère que vous aller aimer.

* * *

**1. Le premier rêve**

Je m'allongeai à même le sol de terre battue. J'avais besoin de repos… de repos… je ne me sentais pas seulement vidé, je me sentais vide. Mon corps était fatigué, mais ce n'était rien à côté de mon cœur. Je n'avais fait que voyager avec le père Abel. Voyager, voyager, laissant derrière moi une partie de ce que j'étais. Mais quand je me retournais, tout avait disparu. Il n'y avait que moi, debout, immobile, avec toujours un peu moins de moi-même. Et en cet instant, je me sentais comme s'il ne me restait plus rien.

-Vous êtes fatigué, votre Excellence ?

Le père Abel se pencha au-dessus de moi et me sourit innocemment. Il était toujours si gentil, si aimable… je n'avais rien à lui reprocher. De toute façon, c'était moi qui avais voulu le suivre.

-Bien sûr que je suis fatigué, mon père, mais pas autant que vous, je crois.

-Ore ?

-C'est vous qui n'avez pas arrêté de vous plaindre, si ma mémoire est bonne, non ?

Il resta bouche bée, puis il ne sourit à nouveau, avant d'aller se préparer pour le jour. Je me relevai et l'aidai à apprêter la tente qui me protégerait des rayons du soleil.

-C'est que c'est déprimant, toujours voyager de nuit…

-Je ne vois pas ce que ça a de déprimant, moi. J'ai toujours adoré voyager de nuit quand j'étais avec…

Je m'interrompis brusquement, réalisant ce que j'allais faire : dire _son nom_, alors que je m'étais juré de l'oublier.

-… avec… mon ancien tovarash.

Un long silence suivit, le prêtre étant devenu presque aussi mal à l'aise que moi. La tente fut rapidement montée, et j'allai aussitôt à l'intérieur. Abel ne me rejoindrait que plus tard, je le savais. Il allait souvent se promener ainsi, regardant le soleil se lever et songeant à des milliers de choses. Je ne me doutais que de quelques-unes d'entre elles.

Je savais qu'Esther était une de ces choses. Esther, enfin, sa Majesté Esther, reine d'Albion, Étoile d'espoir des peuples. En cet instant, j'aurais voulu songer à elle comme le père Abel le faisait sûrement, mais je n'y arrivais pas. J'essayais de songer à sa splendeur, à sa pureté… mais mes pensées revenaient toujours vers _lui_. Pourquoi m'en étais-je rappelé, plus tôt ?

Je me sentais frustré. Je pris de longues et profondes respirations pour me calmer. Dormir, il fallait dormir. Reposer mon corps, et, avec un peu de chance, mon âme.

OoOoO

Je suis entouré d'obscurité, comme si j'étais au fond d'un lac, la nuit. Ou plutôt quelque part dans le vide, parce que je ne ressens aucune oppression, aucun danger. Le vide, comme si j'étais en moi, cherchant quelque chose que j'ignore.

Il serait facile de dire que je cherche un sens à mon existence, mais j'ai déjà voué ma vie à la paix. Ça, je ne le cherche plus. Dans ce cas… qu'est-ce qu'il me manque ?

-Peut-être quelqu'un…

Je sursaute et j'ouvre grand les yeux. Sa voix… c'était sa voix… Pourquoi dois-je rêver à lui ? J'aurais voulu trouver le repos, mais je n'y arrive pas !

-Radu…

Sa présence m'entoure. Je peux le ressentir, et j'en ai des frissons. J'ai peur… ce n'est qu'un rêve, mais j'ai peur…

-Je suis content de te revoir enfin, tovarash.

Je me retourne. Il est là, et même en me détournant encore et encore, je ne peux éviter son visage, son visage souriant, ce sourire d'autrefois, celui que je voulais éviter…

Me réveiller ! Je veux me réveiller !

-Non, Ion ! Ne me laisse pas seul…

Il me regarde maintenant d'un air suppliant. Je sens une fureur noire m'envahir. Pourquoi fallait-il que je rêve à lui ? Pourquoi en ce jour ? Je me jette sur lui et je le pousse si fort qu'il tombe, puis je m'assois sur lui et je le martèle de coups. Il se contente de protéger son visage avec ses deux bras, qui se mettent bientôt à saigner.

-C'est tout ce que tu mérites, salaud ! De rester seul à souffrir dans ton coin ! Pourquoi t'es là, hein, Radu , pourquoi t'es dans ma tête tout le temps ? Pourquoi est-ce que je n'arrive pas à t'oublier ? Je veux t'oublier, Radu, comme ça il ne restera plus rien de toi en ce monde, pas même un souvenir !

-Ion, ne fais pas ça… je t'en supplie…

-Tais-toi ! Tu n'as même pas le droit de m'adresser la parole !

-Mais je…

-TAIS-TOI !

Je sors mes griffes et je lacère ses vêtements, puis sa peau. J'ai envie de le détruire, je ne veux plus qu'il reste quoi que ce soir de lui. Je m'acharne sur lui, je le frappe de toutes mes forces. De toute façon, il est déjà mort.

Puis… j'entends un son qui me fait graduellement perdre toutes mes forces, un son qui me fait m'arrêter et m'effondrer sur lui.

Des sanglots. Il pleure.

Son visage est toujours caché sous ses bras tremblants et sanglants, mais j'entends toujours, distinctement, le son horrible de ses sanglots. Je ne l'ai jamais vu pleurer, jamais… et maintenant que j'y repense, il ne m'a jamais laissé le battre non plus. Il me retenait, il esquivait… il avait toujours trouvé cela amusant. Et là, je l'avais battu…

Mais de toute façon, ce n'était qu'un rêve.

-Ion…

Il laisse tomber ses bras par terre et il se tourne vers moi, me fixant de ses yeux doux et noirs, de son regard suppliant maintenant embué de larmes. Et en le voyant ainsi, au bout de mes forces et de mon désespoir, je me mets à pleurer moi aussi.

Pourquoi je pleure ainsi ? Pour lui ? Moi qui voulais en finir… moi qui voulais oublier…

Et pourquoi je le laisse me serrer contre son corps ? Et pourquoi ce simple rêve me paraît-il aussi réel, aussi matériel ? Et pourquoi, en cet instant, pourquoi me sens-je aussi bien ?

C'est peut-être le souvenir… parce que j'aimais tant le sentir me toucher. Il n'avait qu'à m'effleurer la main ou l'épaule pour que je me sente rassuré, en paix. Et à nouveau, entre ses bras, je me sens si bien que je pourrais me mettre à pleurer. C'est une sorte de bonheur horrible et terrifiant.

Il me tient fermement contre lui d'un bras, caressant mon dos avec son autre main. Comme autrefois, quand j'étais bien plus jeune, lorsqu'il venait me consoler quand j'avais mal ou que j'avais de la peine.

-Tu pleures vraiment pour moi, Ion ?

-Bien sûr que je pleure pour toi, crétin !

Je m'accroche à ses épaules de toutes mes forces. Comme autrefois. Il me soulève doucement et il me remet sur mes pieds, puis il s'agenouille face à moi. Nous sommes maintenant à la même hauteur. Ses vêtements sont toujours en lambeaux, son plus beau costume impérial tout en pièces. Il ne saigne déjà plus, le sang séchant sur ses plaies.

-Radu… pourquoi es-tu là ?

-Je voulais tant te revoir…

-Tu es mort… ce n'est que…

-Un rêve ? Ça n'en est pas moins réel.

Je lui jette un regard intrigué. Il poursuit, glissant une main dans mes cheveux blonds. Je frissonne à ce contact.

-Ce qui se produit dans ta tête n'est pas illusoire. Ton esprit est aussi réel que le reste. Ainsi, les rêves que tu fais sont une part de ta réalité.

-Mais toi… toi, tu ne peux pas être réel ! Tu es… mort…

-Pas encore.

Il se relève vivement et porte la main à son col. Je le regarde, intrigué et rempli d'un sentiment étrange. Je n'ose pas le nommer de l'espoir, parce que j'avais souhaité sa mort. Et aussi parce que le père Abel m'a affirmé qu'il avait été tué par l'Impératrice. Tué, et même détruit. Et qu'au moment où il me l'a dit, j'ai ressenti un immense soulagement.

-Voilà tout ce qui reste de ma vie, dit-il en sortant un étrange pendentif du col de sa chemise.

J'hésite un peu, mes doigts pendant en l'air alors qu'il me tend le petit objet brillant, puis je le saisis. La pierre noire au bout de la chaîne d'argent est étrangement chaude. L'observant de plus près, je me rends compte que dans ses profondeurs lisses, vitreuses et obscures, quelque chose brille. Une petite flamme bleue, calme mais vive.

-Radu, je ne comprends pas…

Il s'agenouille à nouveau devant moi, me reprends le pendentif des mains et le glisse à mon cou, puis il caresse ma joue. Je détourne le regard.

-Ion Fortuna, j'ai fait de toi mon héritier. Va chez notre notaire, il te fera signer les papiers. Puis tu iras visiter mon domaine à Luxor.

-Mais pourquoi ?

-Jure-moi que tu le feras, je t'en prie… je t'en supplie… tovarash…

-Pourquoi ferais-je une telle chose pour toi ?

Il baisse la tête.

-Mon temps ici est limité. Tout comme ma vie est limitée si tu ne retrouves pas cet objet.

Il pointe le pendentif à mon cou, en me faisant un dernier sourire, un sourire si beau et si triste que je n'ose lui demander pourquoi _moi _je devrais lui sauver la vie. Puis il se tourne et s'éloigne de moi, le son de ses pas résonnant dans mon crâne.

OoOoO

-Je te le jure, Radu…

J'ouvris les yeux. Je fus surpris par la vue de l'intérieur de la tente illuminée de soleil, d'Abel endormi, son bonnet de nuit vissé sur sa tête, et par l'absence de Radu. Même si je savais que cela n'avait été qu'un rêve, et ce dès le départ, il m'avait semblé si réel que j'avais cru que je pourrais le revoir même une fois éveillé.

Je me sentais étrangement vide, encore plus qu'avant. En tout cas, j'étais bien plus confus. Sentant quelque chose d'humide sur mes joues, j'y portai les doigts, pour me rendre compte qu'il s'agissait de larmes en train de sécher. Ainsi, j'avais véritablement pleuré pour lui.

Pleuré pour celui qui aurait pu devenir mon assassin. Pleuré pour celui qui avait voulu tuer ma grand-mère. Pleuré pour celui qui avait comploté contre l'Impératrice. Pleuré pour le traître.

Pleuré pour vrai.

Me rappelant soudain un détail du rêve, je cherchai sur ma poitrine. Aucune trace du pendentif qu'il m'avait donné. Je me sentis bête. Évidemment que le pendentif n'était pas là, il m'avait été donné en rêve !

En rêve…

_-Ainsi, les rêves que tu fais sont une part de ta réalité._

Mais je m'éveillais et il ne me restait rien…

Rien ?

_-Ion Fortuna, j'ai fait de toi mon héritier._

Son héritier, hein ? Et l'héritier de quoi, donc ?

En tout cas, l'héritier d'un pendentif brûlant que je voulais absolument obtenir.


	2. L'héritage

**2. L'héritage**

J'ai quitté le père Abel pour quelques jours. Quand je lui ai dit que c'était pour des raisons personnelles, il ne m'a pas posé de question.

Le voyage en train jusqu'à Byzantium fut court : à peine une semaine. Pourtant, il me parut interminable. J'aurais presque préféré courir jusqu'à la capitale de l'Empire à la force de mes propres jambes plutôt que de devoir m'assoir ainsi, attendant sans rien faire, regardant indifféremment le paysage toujours plus désertique par la fenêtre.

Je me traitais d'idiot toutes les cinq minutes, mais il était trop tard pour reculer. Je m'attendais à toutes sortes de choses, bonnes et mauvaises, surtout mauvaises. Un piège du Rosencreutz Orden me semblait la chose la plus probable. Ou bien le vide : que rien ne m'attende à Byzantium, que le notaire n'ait rien pour moi et que le rêve n'ait été qu'un simple rêve que j'aurais écouté par pure stupidité.

Stupidité, aveuglement et curiosité.

Ce n'était pas l'héritage de Radu qui m'attirait. Je voulais des réponses aux questions qui trottaient dans ma tête depuis trop longtemps déjà. Je voulais avoir le pendentif à la flamme bleue.

Et je voulais à nouveau le revoir dans mes rêves.

OoOoO

Une fois parvenu à la Capitale, j'allai présenter mes respects à ma grand-mère, puis je me rendis directement chez le notaire.

C'était un homme rabougri, à peine plus grand que moi, gras, avec un visage bienveillant et calme. Radu me l'avait vivement conseillé car il s'était toujours bien occupé de ses affaires. Je lui avais donc confié de nombreux documents moi aussi, dont ceux de mes possessions territoriales. Il s'était remarquablement acquitté de cette tâche.

Il ne parut guère surpris de me voir à sa porte, et ne manque de surprise m'étonna un peu. Lorsque je lui en fis part, il m'expliqua que ceux dont les proches venaient de mourir finissaient toujours, tôt ou tard, par venir le consulter.

-Je suppose que vous, mon jeune ami, vous venez réclamer l'héritage que le baron de Luxor vous a laissé, je me trompe ?

-Réclamer est un mot un peu fort, je venais par simple curiosité, répondis-je.

-Pourtant, répliqua le notaire, votre ami vous a tout laissé !

Je restai complètement stupéfié pendant un long moment. Radu m'avait… tout laissé ? À moi ? Alors qu'il avait voulu me tuer ? C'était probablement une erreur… il avait dû oublier de changer les termes de son testament avant que nous partions, il n'y avait pas d'autre explication.

Le notaire me montra différents documents officiels que je signai sans trop y faire attention. Je devins le nouveau baron de la ville de Luxor dans la plus parfaite indifférence. La seule chose qui suscita mon intérêt fut le domaine de Radu, dont on me remit les clés. Je me souvenais que je devais aller le visiter, et j'avais toujours peur d'un piège du Rosencreutz Orden.

Je dus rester dans le bureau du notaire pendant un long moment pour régler toutes les affaires de la succession, puis lui confier les documents de tout ce que je venais d'obtenir. Ces choses-là sont toujours longues et fastidieuses, mais nécessaires.

Une fois sorti du bureau du notaire, après avoir réglé ses honoraires, je partis en direction de la gare. Une autre nuit en train m'attendait.

OoOoO

Il me fallut du temps pour réaliser ce qui m'arrivait vraiment : j'étais devenu un peu plus riche, un peu plus noble et un peu plus triste. J'avais un nouveau territoire : Luxor. Avec le notaire, j'avais décidé de le laisser aux administrateurs de la ville. Je n'avais pas le temps de m'en occuper, et puis, c'était ce que Radu avait toujours fait…

Pourquoi avait-il fait de moi son unique héritier ? Je savais qu'il s'était beaucoup éloigné de sa famille, il m'avait déjà confié à quel point, sans les détester, il en était venu à ne plus avoir aucun respect pour eux. Et il me disait souvent que j'étais davantage son frère que pouvaient l'être les fils de sa mère. Que j'étais son seul tovarash.

Je l'aimais profondément pour cela. Et pour moi aussi, il était mon seul tovarash : à la fois un père, un frère et un ami. Il était le seul qui méritait cette confiance.

_Pourquoi a-t-il fallu qu'il pointe ce fusil vers moi ?_

OoOoO

Une fois arrivé au manoir de Radu, j'hésitai longuement devant la porte d'entrée, la clé à la main. Je n'étais venu ici qu'en quelques rares occasions, et cette fois j'étais seul. J'avais horriblement peur d'un piège. Qu'est-ce qui pouvait bien m'attendre derrière cette porte ?

Je finis par l'ouvrir. Rien. Il n'y avait rien. Personne, et surtout, une impression de vide stagnant presque insupportable, parce que c'était le même néant qui hantait mon cœur depuis des semaines et des mois.

Lorsque je posai un pied, puis l'autre, dans cette demeure, je me sentis en apnée, hors du temps. Cette demeure était peut-être ma propriété, mais en réalité, c'était toujours celle de Radu. Sa présence était partout. J'avançais, j'explorais sa demeure, en ayant l'impression de l'explorer, lui. Je voyais des détails qui m'avaient échappé auparavant : la transparence des rideaux qui illuminait le salon de thé, les panneaux de bambou brun clair qui séparaient les pièces en lieu de portes, la petite serre remplie d'orchidées au bout de l'aile droite, les tuiles en marbre blanc et or de la petite salle de bains du deuxième étage, le foyer en pierres brutes dans le grand salon…

Je m'assis dans un fauteuil de ce grand salon, complètement épuisé, la tête plus vide et plus douloureuse que jamais. Alors que je commençais à somnoler doucement, mon regard se posa sur le foyer en pierres du désert en face de moi. J'y remarquai un reflet brillant, quelque chose d'argenté à moitié enseveli sous les cendres. Probablement un simple instrument d'entretien du feu qui avait été oublié là par les domestiques… Je me levai, encore engourdi par le sommeil, et je décidai de le prendre pour le remettre à sa place. Mais ce n'étais pas un outil.

C'était une pierre noire au bout d'une chaîne argentée. Le pendentif de mon rêve.

Je restai là pendant une longue minute, la chaîne entre mes doigts, à fixer le bijou qui scintillait doucement. Puis, hésitant, je l'enfilai autour de mon cou.

Le fait d'avoir trouvé ce pendentif ne signifiait qu'une chose : le rêve que j'avais fait n'était pas qu'un simple rêve.

Je me sentis pleinement éveillé, en alerte. Je réfléchissais à toute allure, mais je ne comprenais rien. Enfin, j'avais rempli ma mission en ce lieu. Je ne pensais pas qu'autre chose m'attende. Et comme je me sentais toujours renfermé dans le manoir de Radu, je décidai de le quitter sur-le-champ. De toute façon, je devais retrouver ma grand-mère pour l'informer de mon héritage.

OoOoO

J'étais assis dans le train, les volets de la fenêtre baissés, bien enveloppé dans une cape de voyage. Je n'avais pas eu le choix de prendre un train de jour, mais je regrettais maintenant mon choix. Tout ce qu'il me restait à faire, c'était fermer les yeux et me laisser bercer par les cahots du train…

OoOoO

-Mille fois merci, tovarash. Un jour de plus ainsi, et je serais mort pour de bon, cette fois.

Je sens ses bras se refermer doucement autour de moi, sa poitrine se collant contre mon dos, le frottement de nos vêtements, son souffle dans mon cou. Je n'arrive pas à faire le moindre geste pour le repousser, tout simplement parce que je me sens trop bien en cet instant.

-Radu…

-On dirait que tu as peur.

-J'ai peur. J'ai peur et je ne comprends rien. J'ai fait ce que tu m'as demandé dans l'espoir de te revoir enfin… dans l'espoir de te comprendre !

-Tu es pourtant la seule personne en ce monde qui ait pu me comprendre, Ion.

Je repousse son étreinte et me tourne vers lui. Il se relève et me regarde d'un air doux et sérieux. J'ai envie de le frapper, et j'ai envie de le reprendre dans mes bras…

-Je _croyais_ que je te comprenais, jusqu'à ce que tu me trahisses… à ce moment-là, tu as dit des choses si horribles, je ne pouvais pas croire que c'était toi qui les disais. Et je m'en suis voulu de ne pas avoir su te comprendre ! J'ai pleuré pour ça, j'ai pleuré pour tes fautes envers moi ! Et toi, as-tu seulement versé une larme après ce que tu m'as fait ?

-J'ai pleuré avant de le faire. Je ne voulais pas qu'il t'arrive du mal… pas par ma faute.

Il baisse les yeux et continue, murmurant :

-Mais j'ai finalement accepté la mission parce que je voulais que personne d'autre ne soit impliqué. Il fallait que ce soit moi qui le fasse. Je me suis vraiment détesté pour ça… mais je n'avais pas le choix.

-Je serais mort pour toi si tu me l'avais demandé, Radu !

Je sens une colère noire m'étreindre. Je le prends par le devant de sa tunique et je le secoue comme un prunier, mais il me repousse rapidement. Avec douceur, mais fermeté.

-Tu serais vraiment mort au nom du Rosencreutz Orden si je te l'avais demandé ?

-Je…

C'est à mon tour de baisser les yeux. Puis, je sens une nouvelle fureur. Je serre les poings et je lève à nouveau mon regard.

-Pourquoi fallait-il que tu sois un Contra Mundi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y avait de si bien dans l'Orden pour que tu les écoutes, eux, au lieu de la voix du bon sens ?

-Je voulais changer le monde… je voulais détruire le mal que je voyais autour de moi.

Les larmes me viennent aux yeux.

-C'est pour ça que tu as voulu me tuer ? Parce que je faisais partie des choses que tu trouvais mauvaises ?

-Non ! Je ne l'ai jamais voulu !

-Mais tu as quand même essayé…

Je le regarde s'effondrer sur le sol avec tout mon mépris. Du mépris et de la tristesse ; j'ai horreur de le voir ainsi, pleurant doucement, comme un enfant, prostré, les genoux contre sa poitrine…

Il regrette ce qu'il a fait, ce qu'il a tenté de faire, ça je le sais. Je le vois très bien. Mais je ne peux pas oublier ce qu'il m'a fait. Et je ne sais pas si toute l'amitié que j'ai eue pour lui suffira à le sauver.

-Explique-moi, Radu, dis-je doucement en m'asseyant à ses côtés et en posant un bras sur ses épaules. Qu'est-ce que tu pouvais bien avoir dans la tête ? Je veux comprendre. Je veux savoir. Explique-moi tout.

Il continue de sangloter pendant un bon moment, puis il pose sa tête sur mon épaule. Mais lorsque je le regarde, il me semble flou. La fin du rêve ?

-Je n'avais que toi en tête.

OoOoO

Une employée du train me secoua le bras. Je le repoussai un peu en grognant.

-Monsieur, il faut que vous vous réveilliez ! Vous êtes à Byzantium, au terminus !

Je regardai autour de moi, puis par la fenêtre. Tous les bancs étaient libres, et je vis effectivement la gare de Byzantium. Je me levai, serrant les pans de ma cape contre moi, et je marmonnai quelques excuses à la préposée qui me sourit bêtement, comme elle devait sourire à tous les clients.

La nuit était calme dans la grande capitale Methuselah. Calme et sans étoiles ni lune. Je marchais tranquillement, perdu dans mes songes.

La seule chose que je désirais, c'était me rendormir et rêver à nouveau.


	3. Des flammes

**3. Des flammes**

-Ion, mon petit, qu'est-ce qu'il y a? me demanda ma grand-mère en posant une main sur mon front.

-Rien, il n'y a rien.

Elle s'agenouilla devant moi et posa ses mains sur mes joues. Je fis de mon mieux pour me dérober à son regard, mais elle était trop insistante, et j'avais peur de sembler impoli.

-Mon pauvre Ion, on dirait que tu n'as pas dormi depuis des jours… tu es sûr que tu n'as pas attrapé quelque chose ? Une grippe, un rhume ?

-Mais non, je suis juste un peu fatigué, grand-mère.

En fait, je me sentais totalement épuisé, mais je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, puisque j'avais dormi tout le long du trajet, en train. Mais j'allai quand même au lit, poussé par ma grand-mère.

Une fois dans l'obscurité de ma chambre, je tentai de réfléchir, mais je me sentais engourdi par le sommeil. Je pris alors le pendentif à la chaîne d'argent dans le creux de ma main, désirant l'observer à nouveau.

Il n'était pas aussi obscur qu'au moment où je l'avais pris, brillant maintenant d'une calme lueur bleue. Cela n'éclairait pas ma chambre, à peine ma paume, mais c'était tout de même étrange. De la magie, sûrement. Tout ce que je pouvais comprendre, c'était que d'une manière ou d'une autre, Radu et ce pendentif étaient étroitement liés.

Je chassai la question de mon esprit, remettant la question à plus tard. J'avais tellement sommeil que mes yeux piquaient.

OoOoO

-Tu me reviens vite, tovarash. Je suis content.

-Radu… est-ce que tu es mort, ou bien es-tu encore vivant ?

La question semble le surprendre.

-Ça dépend de ce que tu entends par « vivant ».

-Est-ce que je pourrai te voir autrement qu'en rêve ?

-Je suis la dernière chose que tu as vue avant de t'endormir.

Je réfléchis, puis je regarde ma main droite, y sentant une sorte de douce chaleur. Mes doigts caressèrent machinalement la pierre lisse.

-Ce pendentif ? Je ne comprends pas.

-C'est le seul corps qu'il me reste.

Il me prend le pendentif des mains, et semble l'observer. Il brille maintenant d'une intense lumière bleue.

-Isaac a tout arrangé avec Dietrich, m'explique-t-il, son regard toujours vissé sur le pendentif. La mission dont j'étais chargé était une mission suicide.

-La mission… de me tuer ?

-Oui, celle-là. Tu devais être tué par des Terrans, et je devais tuer des Terrans en utilisant l'Ibelis.

-Tu dis ça si froidement…

-Évidemment, je n'avais aucune chance de m'en sortir, poursuit-il comme si je ne l'avais pas interrompu. Au bout du compte, que je réussisse ou que j'échoue, j'étais condamné. Et ça me plaisait, parce que je ne voulais plus vivre dans un monde sans toi.

-Radu…

-Mais j'étais trop utile pour que l'Orden me laisse mourir ainsi. Ikel Flamethrowner, c'est comme ça qu'ils m'appelaient. Et puis, j'avais toutes sortes de connexions dans l'Empire…

-Tu n'étais qu'un jouet, on dirait.

-Le jouet de Dietrich, c'est ça. Mais il faut croire qu'il tenait à moi d'une manière ou d'une autre, puisqu'il ne voulait pas que je meure. Ou plutôt, il voulait que je puisse mourir et revenir. Il était assez tordu pour ça.

-Mourir et revenir ?

-Je suis l'Ikel Flamethrowner, tu vois, Ion ? Dietrich a demandé à Isaac un moyen de me maintenir en vie, alors Isaac s'est servi de son alchimie et de mon pouvoir pour créer ce pendentif.

-Tu veux dire que ton pouvoir est dans cette pierre ?

-Tu as bien dû remarquer qu'il brille d'une lueur bleue, non ? Ce sont les flammes de mon pouvoir.

-Mais ce n'est que ton pouvoir ! Des flammes !

-Mon pouvoir est étroitement lié à mon énergie vitale. Autrement dit, à mon âme.

Il me tend le pendentif, mais j'hésite à le prendre. Alors, en ce moment même, je suis dans mon lit, en portant l'âme de Radu à mon cou. Et je rêve de lui, c'est donc son âme qui me rend visite.

Ce que je vois est tout sauf un rêve ordinaire.

-C'est donc comme ça que tu as survécu à la noyade… et à l'explosion de l'Ibelis…

Il se gratte derrière la tête, l'air gêné.

-Pour le coup de la noyade, je m'en suis sorti tout seul. Mais pour l'Ibelis, par contre… je n'aurais pas pu revenir sans Dietrich. Il a réparé et soigné mon corps, et je suis revenu. Enfin… pas entièrement.

-Que veux-tu dire ?

-Il ne voulait pas que je revienne entièrement. Il voulait que je sois une petite marionnette bien docile, sous son pouvoir.

-Mais il n'avait pas besoin de ton âme, pour ça !

-Bien sûr que si ! Sinon, je n'aurais pas été grand-chose. Un simple auto-jaëger. Et j'aurais perdu mon pouvoir, n'ayant plus d'énergie vitale.

Je ne suis pas sûr de tout avoir compris, mais une chose est sûre : c'est le vrai Radu qui est en face de moi. L'Impératrice a peut-être détruit son corps, mais son âme est encore là.

Il est vivant.

Je ne peux m'empêcher de lui sauter au cou et de le serrer contre moi. C'est lui, c'est mon Radu, mon tovarash. Je serais prêt à le croire, à le suivre… je me sens si bien ! Si heureux !

Ses bras se referment autour de mon corps. Je l'entends rire, et moi aussi je ris, je ris de pur bonheur. Je l'aime tant, en cet instant !

-Je suppose que je devrais remercier Isaak et Dietrich, d'une certaine manière, dis-je en m'appuyant contre la poitrine de mon tovarash.

-Oh, bien sûr, ironise Radu. Isaak qui m'a donné cette horrible mission et Dietrich qui se servait de moi comme un pantin. Ils méritent autre chose que des remerciements, si tu veux mon avis.

-Dietrich est mort, et je crois qu'Isaac l'est aussi. Mais le Rosencreutz Orden est toujours là.

-Tu les combats avec le Père Nightroad, c'est ça ?

Je réponds en faisant oui de la tête. Il était aussi dans l'Orden… il y était, et il y est presque mort. Il n'est plus qu'un rêve… un beau rêve.

Je n'arrive plus à le détester. En cet instant, je pourrais lui pardonner toutes ses fautes, tous ses péchés, toutes ses trahisons. C'est presque trop beau pour être vrai.

-Alors tu seras toujours avec moi, maintenant, mon cher Radu ?

-Tant que tu porteras le pendentif. Normalement, il faudrait du feu pour maintenir ma propre flamme, mais je crois que la chaleur de ton corps sera suffisante.

-Oh, Radu, je suis si content !

Mes larmes de joie mouillent sa douce tunique. Je caresse frénétiquement ses cheveux lisses, son visage bronzé, avec la nette impression que tout cela est bien plus réel que la réalité. Je sens véritablement quelque chose sous mes doigts… et c'est si doux… si parfait…

Mes émotions débordent. Je sais que c'est mon vrai tovarash qui est en face de moi, et non la marionnette de Rosencreutz Orden. Il pourra tout m'expliquer, et je pourrai tout lui pardonner. Je suis comblé, comme un enfant gâté. Retrouver ceux qui sont morts sans mourir soi-même, n'est-ce pas un des plus grands rêves de l'humanité ? Et moi j'ai retrouvé mon tovarash ! Je suis exaucé ! Je suis comblé !

Il m'embrasse sur le front, les joues, buvant mes larmes salées, il me sourit, et il me semble que je pourrais contempler ce sourire des heures durant, je frissonne lorsqu'il me touche et je sens que j'en voudrais toujours plus.

Je crois qu'en cet instant, je l'aime plus que tout.

OoOoO

-Ion ! Ion, réveille-toi, c'est l'heure !

Je grognai fortement et je repoussai la personne penchée sur moi qui avait osé me réveiller. Elle tomba et poussa un petit cri. Après m'être frotté les yeux, je vis qu'il s'agissait de ma grand-mère.

-Hé bien, on dirait qu'on est de mauvaise humeur le matin, maintenant ! s'exclama-t-elle en se relevant.

Heureusement, elle ne l'a pas mal pris. Mais pour se venger, elle prit les chaudes couvertures de mon lit afin que je ne sois pas tenté de me rendormir. Et, étrangement elle me pointa en souriant moqueusement.

-Ah, je vois pourquoi tu ne voulais pas te réveiller…

Et elle s'en alla en riant. Regardant où elle avait pointé, je me sentis rougir vivement. Ah, mais pourquoi ça faisait _ça_ le matin ?

Apparemment, mon corps voudrait bien que le rêve devienne réalité…

OoOoO

Ma grand-mère m'a trouvé une place dans un vaisseau impérial se dirigeant vers l'Allemagne. Je la remerciai vivement du mal qu'elle s'était donné pour moi. Grâce à ce vaisseau, j'allais pouvoir revenir auprès du Père Abel en une seule journée au lieu d'une semaine.

Le voyage fut plutôt court. Je regardais par la fenêtre, admirant les nuages vus de haut, et le ciel d'un bleu si pur qu'il en faisait mal. Heureusement, les vitres étaient pourvues d'une protection contre les rayons UV…

Tous mes souvenirs récents à propos de Radu me revenaient en tête. J'arrivais maintenant à comprendre sa trahison.

S'il avait voulu me tuer, c'était pour que personne d'autre ne le fasse, c'était ce qu'il m'avait dit. Je compris que c'était pour m'épargner d'autres souffrances. Et pour s'épargner la souffrance de me voir mourir sans m'aider. C'était honnête, en quelque sorte.

Et, puisque je devais mourir, je n'aurais pas supporté que ce soit par la main de quelqu'un d'autre. Que ce soit Radu était à la fois la pire et la meilleure chose.

Je comprenais tout : pourquoi il avait tant tardé avant de se décider à pointer ce fusil sur moi, pourquoi il m'a souri avant de tomber à l'eau, pourquoi il m'avait seulement blessé avec l'Ibelis…

Et ensuite, ce n'était plus lui qui contrôlait les choses, mais Dietrich. Les choses étaient allées trop loin, mais il n'était plus qu'un pantin Il voulait tout arrêter, tout reprendre à zéro, mais il était trop tard.

Il avait tant de regrets… je pouvais toujours le lire dans ses yeux. Des regrets…

Il ne voulait plus la mort de l'Impératrice. Il a même tenté de me prévenir, mais je ne comprenais rien !

Mon Radu… tout était si clair en cet instant…

Tout sauf une chose. Une chose cruciale que je n'arrivais pas à m'expliquer.

Pourquoi s'était-il engagé dans le Rosencreutz Orden ?


	4. Contra Mundi

**4. Contra Mundi**

Le vaisseau se posa en douceur à l'aérodrome de Munich. Je ne savais pas tu tout où le Père Abel pouvait bien se trouver, mais c'était notre point de rencontre.

« Le plus haut clocher de Munich, d'accord ? On se retrouvera là-bas, et avec de la chance, ils hébergeront celui qui devra attendre… »

Je partis donc à la recherche du plus haut clocher de la ville, ce qui n'est pas une chose évidente quand il fait noir. Je dus demander mon chemin à plusieurs personnes, et certaines s'enfuirent en voyant que j'étais un Methuselah. Il y a des aspects vraiment détestables à la vie dans l'Outer…

Finalement, je trouvai l'église. Elle n'était pas si grande, mais elle était effectivement très haute, et très ancienne, dans le plus pur style gothique allemand. Évidemment, le Père Abel n'y était pas encore, et il n'y avait aucun message de sa part. Je devrais donc attendre là. Heureusement, le curé de l'église accepta de m'héberger au presbytère même si j'étais un Methuselah, quand je lui montrai la preuve de mon alliance avec le Vatican.

-Il se fait tard, jeune homme, vous devriez vous reposer.

-Je dors le jour, ne l'oubliez pas…

-Pardonnez-moi…

-Ce n'est rien. Allez dormir, je trouverai bien comment m'occuper cette nuit.

J'allai finalement me promener dans les alentours de l'église. Il y avait beaucoup de monde : c'était un samedi, et les gens aiment sortir le samedi pour se divertir. Des opéras, des théâtres, des courses, des bals, et que sais encore… la foule était belle et animée. Je portais un capuchon pour me cacher, et ne pas causer de frayeur dans cette assemblée colorée.

Soudain, je sentis une main me saisir et me tirer vers l'arrière. Avant même de savoir ce qui m'arrivait, j'étais projeté dans une ruelle sombre.

-C'est toi, l'héritier de l'Ikel Flamethrowner ? Tu es Ion Fortuna ?

Je repris mes sens et je regardai qui m'avait parlé. C'était une personne grande, très grande, avec un air très sévère. Un de ses yeux brillait d'une intense lueur rouge.

Une machine. Il était une machine à tuer et à exécuter les ordres. Un androïde de combat du même modèle que Tres Iqus, d'après les traits de son visage.

Mais il portait un tout autre uniforme que celui du Père Tres. Il était vêtu de l'habit sombre du Rosencreutz Orden. Sa main serra à nouveau mon épaule, et je poussai un cri qu'il étouffa en plaquant son autre main sur ma bouche.

-Réponds : es-tu Ion Fortuna ?

-Lâche le pauvre gamin, machine stupide ! Bien sûr que c'est le petit Fortuna…

L'androïde me repoussa brutalement, si bien que je m'écrasai contre un mur humide. Puis il recula, laissant la place à un autre Rosencreutz, nettement plus humain. Celui-ci me fixait tout en avançant vers moi.

-C'est donc toi, l'héritier de Radu Barvòn ?

-Qu'est-ce que ça peut vous faire ? crachai-je. Et qui êtes-vous ?

Il prit un air ennuyé en s'arrêtant juste devant moi.

-Tu manques de manières, jeune comte… sache que je suis Basilisk. Par contre, mon ami ici présent n'a qu'un numéro de série, je ne crois pas que ça t'intéresse vraiment…

-Que me voulez-vous ?

Basilisk passa ses doigts sur mon menton, d'un geste provocateur. Je voulus le repousser, mais il attrapa mes poignets. À ce moment, je ressentis une douleur vive dans mes deux bras. J'avais l'impression qu'on allait me les arracher, alors que Basilisk m'avait déjà lâché.

La douleur se propagea rapidement dans tout mon corps, si bien que je m'écroulai sur le sol, incapable de bouger.

-Basilisk : le plus dangereux des serpents, expliqua l'homme en me tournant le dos.

Le robot se pencha sur moi et me prit par le col de ma chemise alors que je sombrais dans l'inconscience.

OoOoO

-Tu dois t'éveiller !

-Mais, Radu… j'ai tellement sommeil… je crois que même en rêve, je pourrais dormir !

-Ils sont là pour reprendre le pendentif ! Ils veulent le détruire !

Nous sommes entourés de serpents. Certains s'enroulent même autour de nos jambes. Radu les repousse avec dégoût tandis que je me laisse faire. Je n'ai même pas la force de me défendre contre de vulgaires reptiles…

-Ils vont te tuer, Ion !

-Le poison coule déjà dans mes veines…

Je vois, de très près, le talon de Radu écraser la tête d'un serpent qui s'était un peu trop approché de mon visage. La petite cervelle et le sang giclent dès que les os éclatent.

-Idiot ! Ce poison ne tue pas les Methuselahs !

-Mais je me sens si lourd…

Radu monte sur moi et s'assoit sur mon ventre. Ses yeux sont très durs, son regard est noir, mais sans aucune haine.

-Désolé, Ion. Tu me forces à prendre les grands moyens.

Et il se met à me gifler vivement.

OoOoO

-Aïe…

Je m'éveillai brusquement. J'étais sur le dos de l'androïde, tandis que Basilisk marchait devant. La tête me tournait et j'avais une forte envie de me rendormir, mais je résistai de toutes mes forces. Je ne voulais pas mourir, et je me voulais pas qu'ils mettent la main sur le pendentif de Radu.

Malgré mon déséquilibre, je me défis de la poigne du robot et je me mis à courir dans la rue déserte. Je ne savais pas où j'étais, mais ça n'avait aucune importance. Juste fuir et survivre.

Je dus esquiver des balles. En temps normal, c'est une chose aidée pour moi, mais le poison avait grandement réduit ma vitesse. Je sentis aussi des jets de poison autour de moi. Je courais sans relâche, sans ralentir, mais j'étais trop faible et ils me rattrapèrent au bout d'une longue poursuite.

Et, au moment où je croyais que tout était perdu pour moi, au moment où leurs mains me saisissaient, sans pitié, j'entendis une voix familière.

-Lâchez-le.

-Abel !

L'androïde voulut se mettre en mode de combat, mais l'homme le retint par le bras, fixant le Père Abel d'un œil mauvais.

-Très bien, mon Père, on le lâche. De toute façon, il ne fait que nous encombrer.

Et ils me jetèrent aux pieds du Père Abel avant de s'enfuir.

-Ion, est-ce que ça va ? s'écria-t-il en se penchant sur moi.

-Ça pourrait aller mieux, grinçai-je.

Il posa une main sur mon front brûlant, puis il me prit dans ses bras et me souleva.

-Reposez-vous, votre Excellence. Et pendant ce temps, je vais tout faire pour vous guérir.

Je pus enfin me laisser aller à fermer les yeux. Le sommeil s'empara de moi quelques instants plus tard.

OoOoO

Radu me serre contre sa poitrine, si fort que je pourrais étouffer.

-J'ai cru que j'allais te perdre…

-Tu m'aurais trop manqué.

Nous nous allongeons par terre, toujours serrés l'un contre l'autre. Je ne me lasse pas de le sentir contre moi, de le voir me sourire, d'entendre sa voix, de respirer son odeur…

-Heureusement que le Père Nightroad est arrivé à temps !

-C'est grâce à toi si j'ai pu m'éveiller, Radu ! Et c'est grâce à la chance s'il a pu me rejoindre !

Je lui souris. Je sens que je pourrais lui sourire éternellement… et lorsqu'il me sourit en retour, je me sens comblé.

-Je n'aurais pas supporté qu'ils te reprennent à moi.

Sa main se pose sur ma tête, ses doigts se glissent dans mes cheveux. Je frissonne et je me blottis encore davantage contre lui.

-Au fait, Radu, pourquoi voulaient-ils te reprendre ?

-Pour l'Orden, je suis un traître qui mérite la mort.

-Un traître ?

-On ne peut pas échouer trop souvent quand on fait partie du Rosencreutz Orden. Et puis, je suis presque mort… ils devaient m'achever.

Je lui tape la tête avec le bout de mon index, sans méchanceté.

-Mais qu'est-ce qui a bien pu te passer par l'esprit pour que tu t'engages là-dedans ?

-Toi, évidemment.

-Moi ?

-Qui d'autre ?

Je recule un peu, surpris.

-Tu es devenu un Rosencreutz à cause de moi ? Mais pourquoi crois-tu que j'aurais désiré une telle chose ?

Il caresse ma joue de sa main si douce, et il me regarde dans les yeux. Je me sens fondre…

-Souviens-toi, Ion : il n'y a pas si longtemps, tu détestais les Terrans. Tu les haïssais si fort que tu refusais d'en voir, de leur parler, et encore plus de les laisser te toucher. Alors j'ai cru que ça serait une bonne chose si je les éliminais tous pour toi.

-Tu n'avais pas à faire ça, Radu…

-Je suis ton fidèle tovarash. Et puis, moi aussi je les haïssais… je voulais une guerre. Je voulais une réforme de l'Empire, dans un monde sans Terrans. Je voulais…

-Tu aurais pu faire les choses autrement, non ?

-Agir seul n'avait aucune efficacité.

-Tu as tué des Terrans, Radu ?

-J'en ai tué beaucoup. C'est pour ça que je vais aller en enfer quand je serai mort pour de bon. Et je l'aurai bien mérité.

Une larme coule sur ma joue, mais Radu l'essuie avec son pouce.

-Je suis le seul responsable de mes propres péchés, poursuit-il. Et il est trop tard pour ma rédemption, même si je regrette tous ces actes. Surtout ceux qui te concernent. Je voulais t'offrir le plus beau des mondes, et au lieu de ça on m'a demandé de te tuer ! Mais je n'avais plus le choix… en fait, oui, j'ai eu le choix, mais j'ai été faible et lâche.

-Tu sais que je t'ai pardonné, mon cher Radu…

-Ça ne suffira pas à me sauver. Mais ce n'est pas grave, ajoute-t-il en me souriant tristement. Au moins, toi, tu as pu tirer une leçon de mes erreurs… J'ai toujours aimé ta façon de réagir, Ion. Tu es encore pur, un peu naïf, mais si intelligent…

-Tu m'avais dit que tu étais jaloux de cet aspect de moi.

-Oui, c'est vrai, je t'enviais pour ça. Mais maintenant, il est trop tard.

-Je t'aime tel que tu es, Radu.

-Moi aussi, tovarash. Moi aussi.

OoOoO

Je m'éveillai dans le presbytère de l'église au haut clocher. Le Père Abel était assis à mon chevet, il s'était endormi à moitié appuyé sur mon propre oreiller. Je le secouai avant qu'il ne bave un peu trop sur mes draps, puis, quand il fut aussi réveillé que moi, je l'interrogeai :

-Dites-moi, mon Père… est-ce que tous les péchés peuvent être pardonnés, ou bien doit-on les porter éternellement ?

-Dieu pardonne tout à qui le mérite… pourquoi cette question ?

-Vous croyez que Radu sera pardonné ?

Il eut l'air surpris pendant quelques instants, puis il posa sa main sur mon épaule et me fit un gentil sourire.

-Si tu t'inquiètes de son sort à ce point, ça veut dire que tu lui as pardonné, non ? et si tu lui as pardonné, Dieu est sûrement capable d'en faire autant.

-Alors il ira au Ciel ?

-Il y est déjà, non ?

Je n'avais pas le courage de lui dire à propos du pendentif. Et puis, c'était personnel…

-Probablement, oui.

-Il n'avait pas l'air d'une si mauvaise personne…

-C'est pour ça que je lui pardonne tout.


	5. Corps et coeur

**5. Corps et coeur**

Je passai beaucoup de temps au lit par la suite, en dormant le plus possible pour rejoindre Radu dans mes songes secrets, et aussi pour me remettre de mon empoisonnement. Étrangement, je ne guérissais pas. Mon état était stable, trop stable. Le Père Abel s'inquiétait beaucoup de mon sort.

-Vous êtes toujours au lit et vous dormez presque tout le temps ! Depuis le temps, avec votre constitution, vous auriez déjà dû vous en remettre, Excellence !

-Je ne comprends pas moi non plus, marmonnai-je en replongeant dans mes rêves.

OoOoO

-Je crois qu'il y a quelque chose de malsain entre nous deux, Ion, me souffle Radu.

Je veux le prendre dans mes bras pour le consoler, mais il recule. Quelle est cette expression sur son visage ?

-Pourquoi dis-tu ça, tovarash ?

-Les serpents continuent à rôder un peu partout. Ils s'éloignent quand tu es là, mais ils reviennent quand tu t'éveilles. Tu es encore empoisonné, c'est ça, Ion ?

Je n'avais pas encore réfléchi à ce qu'il pouvait bien advenir de Radu quand moi j'étais éveillé. Égoïstement, je croyais qu'il n'existait que dans mes rêves et mes pensées, et qu'il disparaissait quand je ne le voyais plus. Je n'avais pas pensé à son existence hors de mes rêves. Apparemment, ce n'était pas une très belle vie… Le monde où m'apparaît Radu est flou, vaguement coloré, mais imprécis, comme si un voile recouvrait tout. Quel pouvait bien être le monde derrière le voile, derrière le rêve, derrière la mort ?

-Je n'arrive pas à guérir… le Père Abel fait ce qu'il peut, mais rien ne fonctionne.

-C'est probablement ma faute…

-Pourquoi ça serait de ta faute, Radu ? C'est Basilisk qui m'a empoisonné !

-Ton énergie vitale…

Il se passe les mains dans les cheveux d'un geste nerveux. J'essaie à nouveau de le prendre dans mes bras, et cette fois, il n'esquive pas mon étreinte.

-Explique-moi tout, Radu, lui dis-je très doucement.

-Ça fait un moment que j'y pense… j'en suis sûr, maintenant. Le pendentif a besoin de la chaleur des flammes pour me faire vivre… mais tu n'es pas une flamme… alors le pendentif prend en toi l'autre énergie nécessaire pour que mon pouvoir continue à me faire vivre. Ton énergie vitale fait vivre la mienne.

-Le pendentif… me vole de la vie… pour te faire vivre, toi. C'est ça ?

-Oui, enfin, c'est ce que je crois. Je ne connais rien en alchimie… Mais ça expliquerait pourquoi tu ne guéris pas, pourquoi tu es fatigué même après avoir dormi.

-Et alors ?

Il releva la tête d'un air surpris.

-Et alors ? reprends-je. Qu'est-ce que ça fait si je suis fatigué ? Qu'est-ce que ça change que je sois malade ? Mes rêves sont bien plus beaux que le reste, d'ailleurs, je passerais toute ma vie ici, avec toi ! Je n'ai plus rien à faire de la réalité, elle m'ennuie, elle m'indiffère !

-Ne dis pas de telles choses, Ion…

-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Radu ? Tu n'as pas envie de passer ta vie avec moi, toi ?

-Ce n'est pas ça, vivre…

-Et alors ? Peu m'importe ce que c'est, un rêve, une vie, une mort, tant que c'est avec toi !

Il me repousse, doucement mais fermement. J'ai envie de pleurer. J'ai si peur qu'il ne m'aime pas, qu'il ne m'aime plus ! Pourquoi est-il toujours si contradictoire ?

-Tout cela est malsain, ion… je veux que tu vives pleinement, que tu aies une existence qui te rendre encore meilleur que ce que tu es. Je ne veux pas que tu deviennes un simple fantôme comme moi !

-Tu n'es pas heureux, tovarash ? Tu n'es pas bien avec moi ?

-Je voudrais passer ma vie ainsi avec toi, Ion, murmure-t-il en me caressant la joue où coulent quelques larmes. Je le voudrais… mais ça ne serait pas bien.

-Ça ne me fait plus rien. Je veux juste être avec toi.

-Écoute-toi parler, dit-il sévèrement. Ce n'est pas vraiment toi, ça…

Je sais qu'il a raison, mais je ne veux pas l'accepter. Je ne veux pas me séparer de lui ! Je n'arrive pas à supporter cette idée. Mais pourquoi rester indéfiniment avec lui s'il ne peut pas m'aimer tel que je suis ? Ai-je vraiment changé ?

-Qu'est-ce qu'il faut faire, dans ce cas ?

-Je crois… oui, je crois qu'il est temps pour moi de mourir.

Mais pourquoi ne dit-il que des choses que je ne peux pas accepter ?

-Non, Radu ! NON ! Tu ne peux pas me faire ça !

-Je croyais que tu comprendrais…

Cette fois, je pleure vraiment. Je le comprends parfaitement, mais je refuse d'accepter cette idée ! Pourquoi m'est-il revenu si c'est pour me quitter quelques semaines plus tard ? Je le déteste, je le déteste parce que je l'aime…

-Ne me fais pas ça, Radu… s'il te plaît…

-J'aurai besoin de ton aide pour mourir… tovarash.

-Ah non ! Ça, je refuse !

-Tu veux me rendre malheureux, c'est ça ?

J'ai l'impression qu'il joue avec moi… avec mes sentiments mêlés…

-C'est moi qui va être malheureux si tu pars pour toujours ! Radu, tu ne peux pas me faire ça… qu'est-ce qui va me rester si tu n'es plus là ?

-Il va te rester le monde entier ! Le monde que tu voulais sauver, que tu voulais aider à tout prix… et que j'ai aussi voulu aider, à ma façon, la mauvaise… Tu es bien meilleur que moi, ion Fortuna.

-C'est toi que je veux, Radu…

Il s'agenouille devant moi et il pose sa tête contre ma poitrine. Je lâche quelques sanglots et je le retiens à deux mains contre moi. Ses cheveux sont si doux…

-Je serai toujours avec toi. Mon cœur t'appartient, je te le donne. Je veillerai sur toi de mon mieux, que je sois un ange ou un démon. Mais tu dois d'abord m'aider à mourir. C'est ce que les tovarashs font entre eux, non ?

Je réponds en essuyant mes larmes du revers de la main, résigné.

-Que dois-je faire ?

OoOoO

Je m'éveillai doucement en me demandant si j'étais encore perdu dans un de mes songes. Mes cils étaient collants à cause des larmes à moitié séchées, et mon cœur battait à tout rompre. Je me levai difficilement, m'extirpant des draps enroulés autour de moi, et j'allai jusqu'au foyer de ma chambre. Mes pas étaient hésitants, tremblants. Je vérifiai en passant si la porte était verrouillée. Il fallait que je sois seul.

C'était une belle nuit étoilée. La lune était presque pleine, et la ville semblait éteinte, endormie.

Rendu au foyer, je ravivai les flammes mourantes de mon mieux, jusqu'à obtenir un beau feu vif. Je sentais la sueur couler sur mon front à cause de la chaleur du foyer et de l'effort que cela m'avait demandé. Puis, en passant à peu de chose près de me brûler, je pendis la chaîne du pendentif de Radu à un crochet au beau milieu du foyer. Les flammes oranges léchèrent la pierre noire, et peu à peu, celle-ci se mit à briller d'une lumière bleue de plus en plus vive. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes, elle s'enflamma, se consumant de plus en plus, jusqu'à devenir une boule de feu bleu. C'était un spectacle à la fois étrange et merveilleux, si bien que j'avais de la difficulté à en détacher mon regard fasciné.

Soudain, une main se posa sur mon épaule. Je sursautai et me tournai vivement. Et je sursautai une deuxième fois.

-Radu ?!

Il était bien là, juste devant moi, avec son sourire si tendre que je sentais mon cœur se déchirer. Je le regardai longuement sans rien ajouter. Il ne répondit rien non plus, il se contentait de me regarder et de me sourire, un peu penché.

Je finis par remarquer, à force de le regarder, une sorte de transparence en lui. Je ne voyais pas à-travers lui, mais c'était comme si je n'arrivais pas à fixer mes yeux sur un point bien longtemps.

-Est-ce que tu es réel, Radu ?

Il posa une main sur ma joue. Cela me semblait chaud et doux… comme sa peau, mais pas exactement la même chose. C'était pourtant bien lui…

-Je suis aussi réel que peuvent l'être les songes.

Ma main alla se poser sur sa joue. C'était un contact étrange… un contact de fantôme.

-Est-ce que tu vas vraiment mourir ?

-Oui, tovarash. Mais avant cela, je vais vivre une dernière fois.

Et il posa ses lèvres sur les miennes.

OoOoO

Lorsque je m'éveillai, j'étais seul dans mon lit. Je m'étais pourtant endormi dans les bras de mon tovarash… mais il n'était plus là. J'avais dormi sans rêver… puisque le rêve s'était incarné dans la réalité.

Les draps portaient encore quelques maigres traces de sa présence, mais ils n'avaient aucune odeur. Les fantômes ne sentent rien…

Dans le foyer, le feu n'était plus que des braises rougeâtres. Le pendentif noir s'était entièrement consumé, ne laissant plus que la chaîne argentée. Je la regardai longuement scintiller d'une faible lueur rouge, ne trouvant pas le courage de me lever pour aller la prendre.

J'en avais pourtant la force.

J'étais enfin guéri.

Guéri et incroyablement triste. Pourtant, je me sentais un peu plus léger.

Je n'avais plus du tout envie de pleurer.

Car même si Radu n'était plus là, enfin, je me sentais beaucoup moins vide. Mon indifférence n'avait plus de raison d'être.

Je vivrais à la fois pour moi et lui.


End file.
